Grey Colour
by meede
Summary: konyol bagi Taehyung, jika semua perasaan di identikan dengan warna, dan taehyung terkena karmanya, saat melihat Kim Seok Jin yang merupkana pencampuran semua warna, dan tentu saja lebih indah dari warna mana pun di dunia" Kim Taehyung / Kim Seokjin / Park Jimin / Vjin / Taejin / Jintae. BTS


**Grey Colour**

Cast : Kim Taehyung, Kim Seok Jin, Park Jimin

Mention : Kim Namjoon, Jeon Jungkook

Rate : T (aman)

kalau tidak suka yaoi, maaf aku bikinnya Yaoi,

kalau tidak suka cast-nya, maaf tapi aku suka hehe

kalau tidak suka ceritanya, maaf tapi inilah yang aku tulis

jangan berharap lebih, aku masih belajar dalam menulis fanfic

judulnya ga nyambung, aku paling ga bisa bikin judul

semoga yang membaca mau berbagi ripiu sedikit

terimakasih

selamat membaca

 ** _"_** _konyol bagi Taehyung, jika semua perasaan di identikan dengan warna, dan taehyung terkena karmanya, saat melihat Kim Seok Jin yang merupakan pencampuran semua warna, dan tentu saja lebih indah dari warna mana pun di dunia"_

Banyak orang di dunia ini menyukai warna. Ada hitam, putih, warna pelangi, bahkan abu-abu. Katanya warna bisa menyampaikan berbagai perasaan padamu, saat kau merasa bahagia, kau bisa menyebutnya warna kuning, ada juga yang bilang warna biru akan membuatmu merasa lapar, saat kau dendam atau membenci seseoarang, warnanya akan merah, atau ketika kau jatuh cinta maka warna merah jambu akan bertebaran dimana-mana.

Konyol. bagi Taehyung itu semua rasanya konyol. Dia pikir semuanya sama saja, kalau merasa terpuruk atau sedih air mata yang keluar tidak akan berwarna kuning, tapi tetap saja bening, atau apa-apaan dengan warna biru yang bisa membuatmu lapar? Bukankah semua makanan punya porsi warna masing-masing, dan merah jambu? Kau pikir ketika seorang lelaki 40 tahunan jatuh cinta, dia akan menggunakan jas warna pink ke kantornya? Yang benar saja – setidaknya itulah yang dipikrkan Taehyung, hingga saatnya dia terjebak, dalam karma dari pemikirannya sendiri.

#

Taehyung tidak pernah berpikir kalau hidupnya akan sejungkir balik ini sebelum dia mengenal sosok Pria imut yang merupakan asisten laboratorium baru di kelas Farmasetika-nya, dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa seseorang bisa berwarna serupa pelangi, sebiru langit, seputih awan yang cerah, bahkan rambutnya yang hitam pekat bisa seindah warna tinta di printernya, dia tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya, bahkan warna hitam tintra printer saat ini terasa begitu indah.

Tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya Taehyung jatuh cinta. Taehyung bukan tipe mahasiswa farmasi yang selalu mengurung diri dengan setumpuk penelitian tentang penemuan obat baru di laboratorium. Atau jenis siswa – sebelum dia masuk kuliah tentu saja, dengan penampilan culun yang hanya tahu deretan buku diperpustakaan. Taehyung itu keren dan memilki pergaulan yang luas, dan dia punya selusin mantan sejak dia berumur 15 tahun hingga sekarang.

Tapi yang seperti ini, Taehyung baru tahu, bahwa ternyata ada Pria yang tidak secantik pelangi, tapi lebih dari itu merupakan perpaduan semua warna dimuka bumi. Hingga kau tidak tahu betapa Taehyung hampir gila dibuatnya, setiap kamis pagi saat jadwal kuliah Farmasetikanya tiba.

#

"wah-wah aku tidak tahu, kalau ada mahasiswa yang bisa datang sepagi ini" Taehyung yang sedang sibuk membereskan berbagai peralatan penelitian di mejanya dikagetkan dengan suara merdu – yang bahkan lebih merdu dari nyanyian para siren di lautan yang bias membunuhmu kapan saja dan bisa menjebakmu ditengah lautan. Suara asisten dosennya bahkan lebih dari pada menjebakmu dengan daya pikatnya, tapi bisa membuat jantung Taehyung berhenti mendadak, kalau saja Taehyung tidak memilki pengontrolan diri kuat yang sudah dia latih semalaman.

"Ah iya Seok Jin-sii, aku hanya suka kelas ini – ya suka hehe" gugup. Tentu saja Taehyung gugup. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan saat kau satu ruangan dengan Pria cantik yang sudah sejak 2 bulan lalu mencuri perhatianmu, selalu datang dalam tidurmu setiap malam, bahkan Taehyung saat ini sudah mulai membenci suara alarm di kamarnya karena selalu menginterupsi bagian-bagian terbahagia di mimpinya, setiap dia bermimpi tentang asisten laboratoriumnya yang cantik sekaligus tampan itu.

"wah, kau benar-benar mahasiswa teladan yah, emm siapa namamu?" dan Taehyung dibuat ingin pingsan mendadak saja, atau demi apapun dia ingin membakar semua koleksi poster Gdragon adiknya jungkook saat ini, karena demi apapun saat asisten dosennya ini bertanya mengenai namanya. Taehyung kecewa, sangat kecewa tentu saja. Bagaimana Kim Seok Jin masih tidak tahu nama Taehyung, kalau dalam 7 kali pertemuan ini Taehyung selalu mencoba terlihat menonjol agar si asisten tersebut bisa mengingat dirinya, meskipun hanya nama. Apa sikap so pintar, so cool dan so dewasa Taehyung saat ini masih kurang? Taehyng bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Mengerti situasi, dan wajah Taehyung yang terlihat murung. Kim Seok Jin, pria yang dari tadi dianggap lebih indah dari pelangi itu pun tersenyum seraya berkata dengan nada sedikit bercanda

"aku tahu, kau Taehyung kan?, Kim Taehyung. tenang saja. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagi pula setiap minggu aku kan memeriksa berkas hasil lab kalian haha dan bagaimana bias aku lupa pada mahasiswa yang nilainya selalu nyaris sempurna seperti mu, Kim Taehyung-ssi" ya Tuhan bahkan tawanya membuat Taehyung ingin mencium Tuhan – jika dia bisa tentu saja. Bahagia? Tentu saja, setidaknya usahanya untuk selalu tidur cepat, menolak ajakan dari Jimin – temannya untuk bermain game disetiap rabu malam. Berangkat ke kampus setiap jam 6 pagi, padahal perkuliahan baru akan dimulai pukul 8 pagi, tidak sia-sia, setidaknya asistenn dosennya ini benar-benar tahu namanya.

Dan Taehyung pun tersenyum, tahu bahwa Seok Jin setiap detiknya bisa membuat dia menebar warna merah jambu dimana-mana.

#

Farmasetika itu salah satu mata kuliah utama di jurusan farmasi untuk mahasiswa tahun pertama seperti Taehyung. Makanya kelasnya pun bisa memakan waktu seharian, dengan bobot enam sks. Tiga sks untuk pelajaran teori yang dihabiskan dengan penjelasan ini dan itu, sedangkan tiga sks sisanya akan dihabiskan dengan praktek di dalam ruangan laboratorium. Harusnya saat belajar teori, mereka melakukannya di kelas, namun professor yang mengajar dikelasnya ini sudah tua dan tidak terlalu suka harus repot-repot bolak balik ke kelas lalu ke laboratorium dalam satu mata pelajaran yang sama. Maka bisa dipastikan 6 sks itu dihabiskan oleh 32 mahasiswa di dalam laboratorium yang bau nya sudah seperti gudang obat-obatan.

Bagi Taehyung sih tidak ada masalah selama Kim Seok Jin, asisten Dosen tampan itu juga ada di kelas. tapi lain lagi untuk 31 mahasiswa lainnya. Setiap hari kamis sudah seperti neraka tak beradab bagi mereka.

"Ya, Kim Tae, Aku heran, bagaiman bisa kau masih tersenyum lebar saat harus terkurung diruangan ini selama 6 jam" Jimin menguap lebar di akhir perkataanya, sedangkan Taehyung masih asik dengan gelas dan pipet ditangnya, berusaha terlihat serius dan jenius agar diperhatikan oleh asisten dosennya yang Tampan dan Cantik itu, Seok Jin saat ini sedang berkeliling mengawasi pekerjaan mahasiswanya, karena sang dosen utama sudah menghilang dari balik pintu laboratorium sejak 40 menit lalu, alasannya sih karena ada pesan dari dekan untuk menemuinya, paling-paling dia pergi ke kantin dosen untuk makan siang. Taehyung mencibir, geli dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kau tau Tae, bahkan sekarang kau itu terlihat seperti anaknya prof. Oh, jika terlihat serius seperti itu" Jimin lagi-lagi berbisik, dia bosan, bau obat-obatan, rasa bosan, ditambah ngantuknya benar-benar menyiksa, dia butuh pengalihan agar matanya tidak terpejam secara mendadak dan mengahancurkan praktek tentang membuat obat tidurnya. Yang justru saat ini terdengar sangat menyedihkan bagi Jimin jelas sekali saat ini dia sangat-sangat ingin menutup mata karena ngantuk, dan apa-apaan ini, kenapa yang dibuat harus obat tidur kalau dia sendiri sangat sedang ingin tidur sekarang.

Taehyung melirik sekilas Jimin yang berdiri disampinya dengan wajah setengah hampir menangis dan setangah ingin memebunuh siapapun agar dapat mengehentikan kantuknya. Tapi Taehyung cuek saja, dia tidak peduli jika Jimin nanti benar-benar membunuh seseoarng sebagai alat pengalih perhatiannya dari rasa kantuk. Karena yang saat ini ada dalam pikiran Taehyung adalah dalam beberapa langkah lagi Kim Seok Jin, asisten laboratoriumnya yang lebih indah dari pelangi itu akan sampai ke mejanya.

"Eh pulang kuliah kau harus mampir ke kosn ku" Jimin lagi-lagi berbisik – Seok Jin empat bangku dari mejanya

"aku punya mainan baru" Jimin masih belum menyerah – Seok Jin tiga bangku dari mejanya

"aku dapat dari Namjoon, anak fakultas hukum yang hobinya nonton 'itu' " Jimin antusias – Seok Jin dua bangku dari mejanya

"aku baru buka, hanya lihat sampulnya saja sih, cover cewek dan wah waaah, kau harus lihat dadanya" Jimin sedikit menjerit tertahan, suaranya cukup keras untuk bisa didengar oleh Seok Jin yang saat ini jaraknya hanya satu bangku dari meja Taehyung. Dan Taehyung ingin bunuh diri saat ini juga, saat suara yang lebih merdu dari nyanyian para Siren di lautan menginterupsi obrolan sepihak Jimin kepadanya.

"wah wah ternyata kalian ini masih bisa heboh membicarakan hal-tidak-seharusnya-ditengah-praktek" dengan penekan di jeda ucapannya

"dari pada membicarakan sampul majalah dengan dada besar, lebih baik sekarang bereskan racikan obat kalian dengan sempurna" dan Taehyung pun melupakan keinginan nya untuk bunuh diri, tapi saat ini dia lebih memilih membunuh Jimin secara brutal yang dengan bodohnya memasang wajah innocent tanpa dosa, tidak sadar telah menghancurkan image pria dewasa, intelektual dan memilki tanggung jawab besar diusia awal 20-an yang sudah Taehyung bentuk sejak 2 bulan lalu di depan Seok Jin asisten laboratorium yang sekarang sedang berjalan menjauh dari mejanya, setelah mendengar ocehan sepihak dari Jimin tentang majalah pria dewasa di kamarnya.

Taehyung benar-benar ingin mencincang perut kotak Jimin sekarang juga.

END

Ini hanya FF selingan yang aku buat saat bosen dengan tugas kampus. dan emang selingan di balik pembuatan FF VHOPE yang "Midsummer Night". soalnya aku suka juga kalau V lagi deket ama Jin, dan suka juga liat persahabatan Jimin ama V yang unyu lucu, jadi pengen punya temen kayak mereka bedua.

at least, ripiu nya ditunggu yah

makasih yang sebelumnya udah ngefav, ngefollow dan ngeripiu midsummer Nigt, akan segera di update lagi kok, tenang saja

sekali lagi makasih buat kalian yang baca FF aku, walau hanya mampir saja, I love you to the moon and back

salam Vhope bahagia dunia akhirat untuk kita semua


End file.
